parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat Part 17-Shenzi Takes Charge
(Banzai and Ed congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to Shenzi's cavern. She watches Danny and Sawyer standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. (Shenzi swims over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims over to her cauldron.) *Shenzi/Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Shenzi took matters into her own paws! (She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Wendy's voice.) *Shenzi/Ursula: O'Malley's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Shenzi laughs evilly as she transforms into a female panther with Sawyer's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Danny is playing the flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until Zazu, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Jim stops playing and sighs sadly.) *Zazu/Grismby: Danny, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Danny thinks about this for a minute and sees Sawyer, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her tail. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The cat smiles, but then frowns and sighs sadly as he tosses the flute into the sea. He looks back at Sawyer's bedroom window.) (Danny walks off to go see Sawyer, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is a female panther with indigo fur, black hair tied in a high ponytail, a lavender blue muzzle, ear innards, palms, soles, and underbelly, a black nose, white teeth, and a long tail, wearing a gold collar and bracelet on her right shoulder. She also wears a seashell necklace. Her name is Panthy.) (Panthy's singing voice causes Danny to become hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell.) (It is morning, and Blu is flying towards the castle window with an excited expression on his face.) *Blu/Scuttle: Sawyer! Sawyer, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the former Mer-Cat's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Bugs wakes up and yawns) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about? *Blu/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the cat gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! (Sawyer and Bugs look dumbfounded) You know, he's getting married! (picks up Bugs and gives him a noogie) You silly bunny! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he leaves the bedroom) (Sawyer is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Bugs, spins him around, kisses him, and runs downstairs.) *Zazu/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Danny. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. *Danny/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Sawyer and Bugs look surprised, and Sawyer gasps in horror.) *Zazu/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Danny, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. *Danny/Eric: This afternoon, Zazu. The wedding ship departs at sunset. *Zazu/Grimsby: Oh, oh, very well, Danny. As you wish. (Sawyer runs off, crying.) (Panthy sees her leaving. Then the panther looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:SuperJng Category:Parts